1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to leg mobilized attachments for wheelchairs. More particularly, it concerns leg pedalling attachments for invalid-type wheelchairs that enable users to convert host wheelchairs into leg powered and steered vehicles that additionally provide the user with therapeutic leg and lower body exercise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wheelchairs designed to transport permanently or temporarily disabled persons are well known items of commerce that come in a variety of forms. Thus, some are designed to convert from a folded mode for storage or transport when not in use into an unfolded mode for use by a disabled occupant, while others have a fixed frame construction that does not allow such conversion. Likewise, some have hand-wheels that permit self-propulsion by the user while others are designed only for third-party assisted propulsion. Additionally, wheelchairs come in several sizes to accommodate adults and children. The attachments of this invention may be used with virtually all such conventional wheelchairs.
In order to provide wheelchair users with added ways of propelling them and/or obtaining physical exercise during their occupancy, a variety of wheelchair attachments has been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,117 discloses an attachment to the front of wheelchairs by which the user may propel and steer the host wheelchairs by the users arms. Other exercising, propelling or steering attachments for wheelchairs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,423,086; 3,485,510; 4,241,932; 4,572,501 and 5,066,032. Of related interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,098 which discloses a bicycle in which a semi-recumbent bicyclist peddles a drive wheel located ahead of the front steering wheel.
The present invention furthers advances the art of wheelchair modification with improvements in leg operated, propelling/steering attachments.